Troubles à l'Opéra
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Drabble en 1000 mots, il s'agit juste d'un petit délire personnel pour la route - Le comte de Monte-Cristo songe à ce qu'Haydée représente pour lui, lors d'une soirée à l'Opéra de Paris - Rated T juste au cas où certains seraient gênés de la relation entre le comte et Haydée (et à ce jour, on ne sait toujours pas trop quoi en penser, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait le charme du roman)


**Troubles à l'Opéra**

 **Salutations !**

 **C'est la première fois depuis fort longtemps que je sors de mon registre d'écriture préféré. Je traîne surtout sur le fandom du manga Hetalia, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, et la raison de ce drabble (1000 mots précisément) vient purement et simplement d'un défi personnel.**

 **Non, vraiment, c'est tout.**

 **Je n'ai pas prévu de poster autre chose sur ce merveilleux roman qu'est « Le Comte de Monte-Cristo » (mon œuvre préférée à ce jour), mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal (et ça me prouve que je peux changer de fandom !)**

 **C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire. Inutile de me perdre davantage en justifications, je ne suis pas douée pour ça, de toute façon… (misère !)**

 **Donc, au cas où, petite recontextualisation du roman pour comprendre ce drabble (ça va être long, bordel !) :**

 **Notre protagoniste se nomme Edmond Dantès, jeune plébéi/PAN/… marin marseillais du début du XIX** **ème** **siècle, revenu d'un long voyage, pile à temps pour épouser sa belle Mercédès (oui, elle a un nom de bagnole donc c'est drôle). Sauf que monsieur se fait arrêter car suspecté de collaborer avec les Bonapartistes (ce qui est complètement faux puisqu'il s'agit d'un piège organisé par trois connards, dont un certain Fernand, qui sera le seul de ces raclures que je mentionnerais dans cet O.S). Il va donc être envoyé au château d'If (une prison délicieuse, connue pour son hospitalité renversante -loooool- c'est la merde pour lui) où il rencontrera l'abbé Faria, que tout le monde juge fou parce qu'il parle de trésors et tout… Sauf que ce n'est pas faux ! Et ils vont tous deux se lier d'amitié, jusqu'à la mort de papi Faria qui lui lègue le trésor de Monte-Cristo, jamais trouvé à ce jour. Et de là, notre cher Dantès, qui s'est acheté le titre de comte de Monte-Cristo avec sa récente fortune, va mettre au point un méticuleux plan de vengeance envers les trois connards qui ont détruit sa vie. Et pour cela, entre autres, il va acheter la princesse Haydée, vendue au marché des esclaves par Fernand (oui, l'un des trois connards) après qu'il ait trahi le père de la pauvre petite. Et la relation entre Haydée et Dantès est assez… spéciale. Je ne vous spoile pas trop mais voilà grosso modo ce qu'i savoir sur le scénario.**

 **Ce roman est juste dé-li-cieux.**

 **Bien entendu, l'œuvre originale appartient à Alexandre DUMAS.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Monseigneur le Comte de Monte-Cristo, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraitre, éprouvait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à du remord. Sa précieuse Haydée, princesse déchue d'une Grèce nouvellement éplorée, s'enfonçait dans sa rancœur presque autant que lui-même. Sauf que notre homme avait eu quatorze ans d'emprisonnement et neuf pour monter son plan diabolique. La princesse, elle, était encore bien jeune.

Bien qu'elle fût une pièce de son plan, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec sa chère et tendre Mercédès. Trop tard pour songer à ses amours mortes ! Seul la réalisation de sa vengeance l'importait ! Il devait purger l'Europe des trois diables qui avaient organisés sa déchéance et conduit son père à la mort.

Mais sacrifier le bonheur d'Haydée lui faisait d'une certaine manière mal au cœur.

Une fois débarrassés de ce traître de Fernand Mondego, sa jeune protégée pourra se défaire de ses chaînes d'esclave pour recouvrer une liberté méritée. Et si rien ne lui rendrait la vie de son père ou son royaume, Dantès – oups ! pardon – le comte de Monte-Cristo pourrait au moins la laisser voler de ses propres ailes, plutôt que de l'enfermer sous sa coupe.

Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie.

Parce que la demoiselle s'était un peu trop attachée à son sauveur. Ce dernier avait commis quelques erreurs d'éducation – et s'il pouvait se vanter de son ingéniosité, un ou deux conseils parentaux aurait été pratique –, notamment car sa propre affection pour la princesse grecque le dépassait.

C'était sa fille, n'est-ce pas ?

La plus belle et plus pure fille du monde, mais la sienne.

 _Abbé Faria, je m'enfonce dans le péché…_

Depuis qu'elle s'était ouverte à lui – et cela avait mis du temps pour des raisons de traumatisme infantile évidents –, il l'avait comblé de parures, de bijoux, de divertissements en tout genre, au point où s'il ne passait pas pour un papa gâteau, il devait bien ressembler à un courtisan désespéré. Et le désespoir, ça le connaissait.

Mais il ne désirait que le bonheur de cette princesse. Et là, son rôle s'arrêtait, car il n'était définitivement pas le genre d'individu capable de l'épanouir en tant qu'homme. Seule une pseudo paternité lui donnait des droits sur elle, car la crasse qui rongeait son cœur ne pouvait ainsi pas la gagner. Les enfants et les parents ne vivent pas dans le même monde. Or, si elle devenait plus, Haydée finirait par découvrir quel homme torturé et démoniaque il était. Non, vraiment, vivement la déchéance de Fernand, que la jeune esclave puisse redevenir la douce colombe qu'elle aurait dû être.

Le comte sortit de sa rêverie et se souvint de pourquoi il dormait si bien.

L'Opéra de Paris était certes sublime, il n'empêche que son esprit tourmenté appréciait trop le luxe des fauteuils pour lui assurer de garder les yeux ouverts.

On chantait _Le Siège de Corinthe_ , œuvre d'un certain Gioacchino Rossini et, comme d'habitude, Haydée s'enthousiasmait devant le spectacle divin qui s'opérait devant ses prunelles innocentes. Elle tenait ses petites jumelles par la branche orpheline, basculant sa tête de droite à gauche en même temps que les chanteurs comme si c'était de ses lèvres que sortaient les voix, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'entrechoquer les parures dorées de sa coiffe.

« Ne te penche pas tant, Haydée, prévint le Comte avec son regard paternel. Tu vas tomber du balcon.

_ Vous me rattraperez, monseigneur ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Il soupira.

La confiance qu'elle lui vouait était incroyable. Et lui la trahissait de ses pensées ambigües. Il aurait été le seul pécheur si Haydée n'était pas elle-même constamment sur une pente glissante avec lui. D'ailleurs, en se penchant de la sorte au balcon, elle courbait délicieusement son dos, sublimé par les tissus les plus nobles que son protecteur lui avait offert. A elle seule, elle incarnait les beautés les plus intimes de la Grèce.

Le comte profita bien plaisamment de sa place royale, tendant le bras vers sa princesse pour attraper une mèche de cheveux, dont il se permis de tester la souplesse malgré ses gants.

« Monseigneur ? »

Elle avait senti cette présence qui s'était rapprochée de son dos mais ne se retourna pas, sans doute trop troublée pour montrer son visage. Dans l'ivresse du moment, il la tira gentiment sur ses genoux, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, pour enserrer son corps et enfouir son visage dans son épaule.

Sans Haydée, qu'aurait été sa vie ? Elle avait contribué à sa renaissance, d'une certaine manière. Cette fille… cette femme était plus qu'un pion sur son plateau de jeu.

Parfum oriental exquis, boucles tendres et voix délicieuse. Elle était tendue de cette étreinte mais l'appréciait. Cet homme était tout pour elle, comment lui refuser une accolade, aussi spontané et étonnante fût-elle ?

Il semblait que le comte allait pour parler, mais ses lèvres demeurèrent closes jusqu'au bout. Il consentit plutôt à lui sourire avec tendresse, tapotant le haut de son crâne d'un air paternel. Haydée ne comprit pas d'où lui était venu ce soudain besoin d'affection ni ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire à cet instant, mais un sentiment amer avait éclos en son sein, comme un goût d'inachèvement. C'était tout lui, ça. Le mystère voilait continuellement cet homme tout de noir vêtu. Mais Haydée se ferait un plaisir de gratter cette carapace pour en déceler la vérité. Elle souhaitait connaitre, sonder, s'accaparer l'âme qui se cachait derrière ce costume noble.

« C'est l'entracte, la prévint-il avec un regard avenant. Souhaites-tu quelque chose à manger ? »

Elle se retint de lui répondre 'toi, imbécile', comme elle en rêvait depuis des années, et accepta volontiers cette offre alléchante.

Un jour, elle le jurait, un jour cet homme sera à elle. Lorsque cette histoire sera finie, lorsqu'elle se sera vengée de l'homme ayant vendu son père aux Turcs, lorsque Fernand aura goûté à la lame tranchante de la justice, ce jour-là seulement, monseigneur le comte de Monte-Cristo sera à elle.

Non comme père mais comme homme.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Petit drabble de passage pendant mes révisions de concours ! Je n'oublie pas mes autres fictions, bien sûr, cet O.S était juste là pour me détendre et me faire penser à autre chose qu'à la colonisation de l'Afrique, les Guerres puniques ou à la** _ **Bérénice**_ **de Racine (joyeux programme de prépa~ !)**

 **Je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre attention !**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
